Jenna
by WildChildStina
Summary: Jenna gets a letter in the summer before her sixth year and from September on she'll go to Hogwarts.
1. Default Chapter

A letter of fate  
  
Went back home again this sucks gotta  
  
Pack up and leave again say goodbye  
  
To all my friends can't say when I'll be  
  
There again it's time now to turn around  
  
Turn my back on everything everything  
  
Everything's changing when I turn around  
  
All out of my control I'm a mobile  
  
Everything's changing everywhere I go all  
  
Out of my control I'm a mobile  
  
(Mobile by Avril Lavigne)  
  
Jenna Cooper rolled over on her bed as mother called from downstairs.  
  
"Jenna Innocentia Cooper come out of your bed, breakfatst's ready! We must talk there's a letter for you!" Mrs Cooper shouted. She loved her daughter but this sleeping until noon was a bad habit. "Yeah, Mum, I'll come in five minutes!" Jenna shouted back.  
  
She crawled out of her bed, though it was July she was cold but that was because she just came out of bed. Lazily she walked to her wardrobe and picked out some clothes she wanted to wear today.Jenna stepped out of her pyjamas and put on her blue jeans and her white shirt with a lose black tie. She had long black hair which fell in soft waves to her midback and big green-blue eyes. Everyone told her how beautiful she was though she didn't believe it.  
  
Five minutes later she came down the stairs, her hair in a lose bun, and was greeted by her parents and her younger sister who were sitting at the table. Cammie, her little sister was happily chewing on her toast, but her parents wore concerned looks on their faces.  
  
"What's up? Is something wrong? Is Voldemort back again?" Jenna asked while sitting down and grabbing a piece of toast. "Jenna, today came a letter from Hogwarts, they want that you'll go to school there for your last two years! They want you to get the best education of the world!" her father told her. Jenna gaped at him. 'I shall go to Hogwarts? To the best school for witchcraft and wizardry all over the world? But why, I mean, I can also go here to school, can't I? Okay I would go to school with the famous Harry Potter, but that means I have to leave my friends, and I don't want to leave them!' she thought but the only word she brought out was "Why?" "We can't tell you now we'll tell you when you're old enough we can only ask you to go there! It's important you must know!" Mrs Cooper said stroking Jenna's hand. "But that means i have to leave you and Lisa and Marie I don't know if I can. I mean you know I go to a muggle school I only learn in the evenings to do magic and now i shall go to Hogwarts? This can't be true, can it?" she said tears already forming in her eyes. She didn't want to leave her parents and her sister.  
  
"Why is Jenna going away, mummy?" Cammie asked. "She's said to learn there, darling!" Mrs Cooper said. "JJ you have to go it's important! It's important to all of us!" her father said desperately. "Why? Why is it so important?" Jenna cried "I can't be this important! See, I'm only sixteen!" "We know but please go and you'löl find out why it is so important, okay?"  
  
Jenna looked with tears on her face from her mother to her father and back again. "When shall I go?" she asked. "Next week, plenty of time say goodbye to your friends!" her father said. "Okay, I'll phone them now we wanted to go shopping.!" she choked.  
  
Two hours later. "Nana, you look gorgeous like always!" Marie and Lisa shouted through the train as they spotted Jenna. "But you look sad! What is it, Nana?" Marie asked. "I'll tell when we're alone, okay?" she said a weak smile on her face.  
  
Soon they stepped out of the train and Jenna suggested them to go through the park first and she would tell them why she was so said. As they walked through an alley Jenna started her story.  
  
"Okay, where to start? You must promise you won't say I've gone mad and you must believe me I'm telling the truth!" Marie and Lisa nodded yes and Jenna went on. "Well, I'm a witch!" she kept her eyes closed and waited for a response of her friends but she got no one and so she opened her eyes again and saw that her friends gaped at her their mouths hanging open, they looked like fish out of the water. She had to stop herself from laughing. "Is it true? You're a witch? But how can that be? You're going to the same school as we do!" Lisa said disbelievingly "I...I learn to do magic in the evenings and my whole family are witches and wizards but that wasn't the reason why I was so sad! I was sad because I have to leave you next week. My parents want me to go to another school to be precise to a boarding school here in England!" Jenna said looking at her hands which lay in her lap as she said on a bench. Tears forming in her eyes. She closed her eyes and started crying openly soon she felt two people hugging her. That must have looked incredible, three girls hugging each other while they were crying and sitting on a bench in park.  
  
"Let's go! We want to have some fun the rest of the day!" Jenna said wiping her tears away. And so the three of them went shopping until they had no more money.  
  
As Jenna came home from her shopping tour she saw her parents sitting in the living room. "Hey, Mum, Dad! I'm back again!" she shouted. "Hey, darling!" and "Hey, sweetheart!" came back, but there was another one, too, who greeted her with "Hey, tiger!". 'No, this can't be true, this day is the saddest and happiest of my life! How can that be? My big brother is here!' Jenna thought. "Mark? Is that you?" she asked peeking her head round the corner and there he sat her big brother. She ran towards him and hugged him, today she hugged everyone. "What are you doing here? I thought you were in Romania and studying dragons! I thought you would for christmas! I'm so happy that you're here!" she muttered in his shirt since he was one head higher than her. "I wanted to visit my little tiger, when she's going away! I wanted to wish you good luck while you're there!" Mark grinned at her. "Mark! Mark! I've missed you so much!" Cammie cried as she ran towards him, too! "I've missed you, too, Cammie!" he said as he lifted her in his arms.  
  
"Mark, how do you know, I'm going to Hogwarts? I got the letter just today!" Jenna asked a curious look on her face. "Well, Mum and Dad called me and so I apparated here and now I'm here!" Mark answered.  
  
Meanwhile at Hogwarts in Dumbledore's office.  
  
Dumbledore sat at his desk and scribbled furiously on a piece of parchment, and as always he got this twinkle in his eyes again. "Fawkes," he said to the phoenix on the other side of the room "soon the greatest wizarding family will be united again and if they're united and fight for the Light the Dark will lose!" Fawkes bent his head to one side and glanced curiously at Dumbledore.  
  
One week later.  
  
"Jenna, we rented you a room at the 'Leaky Cauldron' for one week and here's some money for buying your school supplies and if you've got money over you'll can buy some tings you want to have! Okay? Ahh and you'll floo to the 'Leaky Cauldron'!" Mr Cooper said to his daughter and hugged her. "Look after yourself!" her mother cried. "Be careful, little tiger and in one year I want you to come back in one piece!" Mark said giving her a pat on the back. Jenna wiped some tears away before she gave her little sister a kiss.  
  
She took some floo powder and threw it into the fireplace. The flames went green and before she stepped into them she said "Bye!". She stepped into the fireplace and said "'Leaky Cauldron'" and soon everything swirled around her and she was on her way to a new life.  
  
AN: The first chapter! How was it? R+R! But don't be too hard on my mistakes English isn't my first language. WildChildStina 


	2. Wizarding world and muggle world

Wizarding world and muggle world  
  
Sometimes I get so weird I even freak myself out  
  
I laugh myself to sleep it's my lullaby  
  
Sometimes I drive so fast just to feel the danger  
  
I want to scream it maks me feel alive  
  
(Anything But Ordinary by Avril Lavigne)  
  
Jenna stumbled out of the fireplace at the 'Leaky Cauldron'. 'So this is it! My home for the next week. All alone in a city I don't know, very well!' she thought sarcastically. Everyone eyed her suspicious. Jenna grabbed her trunk and the cage with her owl Tinúviel and went to the bar to ask the bartender where her room was.  
  
"Hi! My name's Cooper, Jenna Cooper. My parents rent a room for me for the next week!" she said unsurely. "Ahh, yes! I remember, wait a moment before I'll help you to get your luggage to your room!" the bartender said with a smile plastered on his face which showed only a few left teeth. "Okay!" she shouted after him as he ran away into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey, may I help you?" a tall young man with brown hair and brown eyes asked her as he sat beside her. "No, not really, the bartender said I should wait here for him and then he'll help me with my luggage, but thanks anyways!" Jenna smiled at him. "Ok then. How long will you stay here? And most important, what is your name?" he asked beaming at her. "Oh my name's Jenna, Jenna Cooper and I'll stay here for a week! And what's your name? You look familiar but I can't place you at the moment!" She questioned with a confused look on her face. "Well, my name's Oliver Wood, perhaps you saw me on TV or something like that. I played Quidditch for the...!" he didn't came to finish his sentence, because Tom came back into view and asked Jenna to give him her trunk and follow him. "Would you care to join me here downstairs when you've unpacked?" Oliver shouted after the girl he just met. "Sure!" came the reply.  
  
Ok perhaps she was a little too young for him but did it really matter in his life anymore? It all crashed down on him again. Why he was here and where he wanted to go. Last week his doctor told him that he wasn't able to play professionally Quidditch anymore since he was hit by a bludger and there was a chance if he got hit again that he couldn't walk anymore. And then yesterday there came a letter from Dumbledore telling him that he should be the new flying teacher at Hogwarts because Madame Hooch had retired last year. Oliver accepted this offer because he couldn't find another job.  
  
Here he sat drowning himself with whiskey, he just turned 21 and his young career already ended. And now there was this girl, Jenna, she was a little bit familiar but he couldn't place her either, he didn't know her but mysteriously she gave him hope and the feeling that he was needed. She was perhaps 16 or 17 and it seemed that she was going to Hogwarts from now on since she stayed only one week.  
  
'I need another whiskey! It just becomes too much, I lost my career, I would be a teacher a job I thought I would never do and a job I despised above everything else. I would teach plump first years how to fly. This will be very funny, ha ha! I'm falling off my chair!' Oliver thought sarcastically.  
  
"Is someone in there? Hello? I thought you wanted to chat with me and now you daze off into space! HELLO?" Jenna said waving a hand in front of his face. 'He's really handsome when he's got this thinking facial expression!' "I'm sorry what did you just say?" he asked confused. They went over to a table in a far corner where the light was very dim but it was cozy. "Well, I found you in this dreamy state and you didn't respond when I talked to you! So, what were you saying before I went off unpacking, you couldn't finish!" she smiled at him. "Oh yes, I said perhaps you saw me on TV or something like that because I played Quidditch for Puddlemere United! It seems to me that you like Quidditch and even play it by yourself!" "Me? Playing Quidditch? Never! Brooms and I, we don't like each other, though I look Quidditch very often but only German Quidditch, but did you play at the World Cup last year?" she said all this in one breath. "Yeah I played!" Oliver said sadly. "But you said you played Quidditch! Don't you play anymore?" Jenna asked curiously. "No, I had a few accidents and the last one was a bit too hard as it seems and now I'm not allowed to play anymore." he just stared at his glass of whiskey. "Hey! What about we go out tonight? Hm? What do you think? An experience trip through muggle London?" she wanted him to be a little bit happier and to go out was the first thing which came to her mind for getting to be in a good mood. "No, I don't think I want to, and I don't think you've quite the right age to got out! What would your parents say? And if they find you together with me I'm the one responsible!" he answered gulping down the rest of his whiskey. "Hey I'm 16 and my parents say I'm old enough to do what I want and to live my life when I'm young enough for it! And I can style myself as if I was 21! Oh come on muggles aren't this bad and you can have fun with them. I'm talking out of experience, I'm a pureblood witch who grew up between muggles. So come on we're leaving!" Jenna said exasperated and pulling at his robes and dragging him out of the entrance of the 'Leaky Cauldorn' into muggle London.  
  
Oliver wasn't at all excited to go out with her, she was just 16 and not 18, besides he was very drunk. 'Oh god, if they caught us, I'd be in a shit as deep as hell!' he thought. "Ahh, Oliver come on, don't look like that you seem as if you have made things like this, too, don't you? If they caught us, you could always say that we're not together there and that you didn't know that I was just 16, ok?" she asked him half pleading and pouted a little. He just nodded as an answer. "Ok, come on perform this spell on me and then I'll wear something that I think of is appropriate and with what I think I'll look like 18!" she commanded and handed him a piece of parchment. Oliver muttered the charm and looked at her. Now she wore a knee- long light pink skirt with a white light see-through top and to perfect her dress she wore white slippers with heels which made here just a little bit taller.  
  
Jenna stood there not knowing what to do since he was staring at her and didn't say a word. He just gaped at her. 'Oh my god she looks like a girl from a muggle college!' he thought totally perplexed. "Oliver? Breath! Don't say I look horrible, I'd be offended! Oliver! Shut your mouth or you'll catch flies!" she waved a hand in front of his face. He blinked at her and shook his head. "You look gorgeous! How did you do that?" he asked confused taking her hand to make her stop waving before his eyes. "My Mum, taught me this spell when I was younger, to get ready before school. You must know I always overslept!" she giggled a little bit as she remembered how often her mother had to drive her to school because she overslept and missed the bus. "So, now perform it yourself, but hold my hand so that I can think of some things for you to wear. Go on!" she said taking his hand in hers. Again he muttered the spell and after that he stood in front of her in blue baggy pants and a white shirt and matching adidas sneakers. "You look gorgeous yourself!" she retorted grabbing his hand and dragging him along.  
  
After ten minutes of walking they arrived at a club which apparently had just opened. They payed for the entrance and soon the music was beating in their ears. They went dancing and a short time after that the rest of the dancing people was invisible to them. "Jenna come on, let's grab something to drink!" Oliver shouted oversounding the music. "Yeah, ok!" she screamed back. Oliver grabbed her hand and led her to the bar. There he ordered two drinks. As they got them Jenna motioned him to follow her to a table in a far corner. There they sat down.  
  
"So, Jenna, where do you exactly come from? Tell me everything about you, your family, your friends and everything else!" he said curious to find out more about her. "Well, there isn't much to tell. My name is Jenna Cooper, I'm 16, but you know that. I come from Germany, I'm a pureblood witch, I've got two siblings, in the mornings I went to a muggle school, in the evenings I learned to do magic, my best friends are muggles and that's it, basically!" she answered his question. "Wait, why would you go to a muggle school, if you were magical? I mean, I know no one else who grew up between witches and wizards who went to a muggle school!" he said looking around him to study the faces of the people around him. "I don't know, I guess, I just wanted to! And you? What about..." Jenna was in mid-sentence when someone tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Would you like to dance?" a greasy looking man mumbled drunkenly into her face. "No, thanks I'm making a break at the moment! And besides I'm in a conversation at the moment as you see!" She answered the man. "No, you're coming to dance with me right now!" he said and grabbed her at the elbow. "NO!" she cried.  
  
"Mister! Mister! Stop it, you heard the young lady, she doesn't want to dance with you! So please leave her alone!" Oliver said as calm as he could. "Young lady? You're good, this girl here has to learn to obey older people and not to speak against them!" the man answered letting go of Jenna's arm and approaching Oliver while shooting daggers at him. "Is that so? Where I come from I was taught to respect every people, to be a gentleman and not to be rude in the presence of a lady!" Oliver said still calm.  
  
"Oliver, please let us go! He isn't worth a conversation! Let's go back to the hotel!" Jenna said laying a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Yeah, let's go! This club isn't very good!" they turned around to go to the exit but the man suddenly took Jenna by her shoulders and held a knife at her neck. "She promised me a dance, already forgotten?" he said with an innocent smile on his face. "Let go of her!" Oliver said through gritted teeth and grabbed into his pocket to get out his wand, but Jenna shot him a look, which said 'Don't do it! Everyone will find out!'. Oliver let go of his wand and drew his hand out of his pocket again. "No, I won't! I'll have some fun with her now!" the man answered showing his disgusting teeth.  
  
Oliver ran towards him and snatched the knife out of his hand before the man could even realize what was going on. In the next moment Oliver grabbed Jenna's wrist and ran out of the club with her onto the street and apparated them back to the 'Leaky Cauldron'.  
  
Back at the 'Leaky Cauldron' Jenna began to speak the first time since he rescued her. "Thanks, Oliver, I was so frightened as I felt the knife at my throat. Thanks!" she said and then fainted against his chest. Oliver lifted her up in his arms and went to the bar, asking Tom which room was hers and Tom told him that she lived in room 14 next to his room. Oliver brought her up and laid her gently on the bed and sat himself in a comfortable chair. And soon he was asleep sitting in a chair next to her bed and holding her hand.  
  
AN: Chapter 2, Yuhuuu! Hope you liked it! Please R+R! Thanks WildChildStina  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. 


	3. A mirror and a train ride

A mirror and a train  
  
Things are trying to settle down  
  
Just trying to figure out  
  
Exactly what I'm about  
  
If it's with or without you  
  
I don't need your doubt in me  
  
(Nobody's Fool by Avril Lavigne)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next week went uneventful except for the first few days after this incident. Jenna was a little frightened after that and didn't want to go out alone anymore. Jenna and Oliver ate their meals together and went shopping for their supplies. On their last day Oliver told her that he'd be a teacher at Hogwarts but that they could stay friends since he would only teach the first years and she would get no grades from him.  
  
Soon there was the first of September and Jenna and Oliver made their way to King's Cross to catch the train.  
  
"You must go through this wall there and then you'll see the train, I'll be right behind you!" Oliver exclaimed behind her. 'Ok Jenna breathe in and out...in...out! It's totally easy, Oliver's right behind you go through that damn wall it'll let you through!' Jenna told herself.  
  
She closed her eyes and ran towards the wall and as she opened her eyes again, she saw the scarlet engine of the Hogwarts Express. Someone stumbled in her back. Jenna turned around and supposed it was Oliver but then she saw a girl with red hair. The girl was perhaps a year younger or so but very pretty.  
  
"Sorry, I thought here would be free, but probably you should go out of the way, my whole family comes in every moment and they're many!" the redhead proclaimed. And only a few moments after they went out of the way a tall redhead and a guy with messy black hair and glasses came in.  
  
'Where's Oliver? Am I wrong here?' Jenna thought. "Eh, sorry have you seen a tall guy with brown hair and brown eyes?" she asked shyly the three beside her. "You mean Wood?" Jenna nodded "Oh, he must come in this very moment he said he wanted to go in with 'Mione!" the guy with the black hair said. Exactly in this moment Oliver came in with a brunette with long hair, just as long as Jenna's, but she couldn't see her face.  
  
"Hey, Jenna, come here for a moment I want to introduce you to someone. When I first saw you you reminded me of someone and now I know of who!" Oliver shouted above all the other redheads who were now bustling in. The brunette girl turned and she and Jenna gasped at the same moment. It was as if they were looking into mirrors, except for the hair and the eyes.  
  
"Hi, my name's Hermione Granger!" the girl extended her hand to Jenna. "Hi, my name's Jenna Cooper, nice to meet you!" she shook Hermione's hand. "Come on let's get on the train, the guys will surely take our stuff and put it onto the train!" Hermione exclaimed and hooked her arms with Jenna and the girl with the red hair. They went into the last compartment and settled down. As soon as Jenna sat comfortably the interview began.  
  
"So...Jenna, was it? Right, I'm Hermione and this is (Virginia) Ginny Weasley. Where do you come from?" Hermione smiled at her. "I come fr..." Just in this moment the two guys Jenna met before and Oliver came in. The two guys sat across from her beside Hermione and Ginny and Oliver sat down beside her.  
  
"So, Jenna, these two adorable, good-looking guys are Harry Potter and Ron Weasley!" Hermione exclaimed hard trying not to giggle like Ginny beside her. Harry and Ron shot daggers at her and then waved happily in Jennas direction. "Nice to meet you two!" she beamed at them.  
  
"So, Jenna, where were we before these three interrupted us? Ahh, yes I remember, so where do you come from?" Hermione asked. "I come from Germany!" "And why are you here? I mean aren't there any wizarding schools in Germany?" Ginny interrogated. "Yes, there are, but this summer I got a letter from Hogwarts and my parents told me that I had to come here! It was really sad, because I had to leave all my friends!" Jenna answered a sad look on her face as she remembered her friends. "And where do you know the most adorable Quidditch captain of Gryffindor from?" Harry asked imitating Hermione. "Oh, we met at the 'Leaky Cauldron' and we got friends, he helped me a lot!" Jenna smiled at Oliver.  
  
"Ok, since everything is clear, we three devilishly good-looking guys can talk about Quidditch now!" Ron announced. Ginny and Hermione rolled their eyes. They all settled down and soon Jenna was fast asleep.  
  
An hour later she awoke again. She heard the compartment door slide open and then a drawling voice. "If it isn't Scarface, Weasel, Weaselette, Mudblood," Jenna stiffened, she hated this word and got angry with everyone who said this to somebody else, "the Quidditch-maniac and oh, who's this a new mudblood like Granger here or a muggle-lover like the carrotheads here?" she looked at the guy and saw white blonde hair and pale skin. 'This must be a Malfoy, he looks alot like Lucius and Narcissa!' Jenna thought.  
  
"Ahh, you must be a Malfoy, nice to meet you, my name's Cooper, ever heard that before?" she asked an evil smirk on her face. "Yes, I am a Malfoy, Draco Malfoy and yes I heard the name Cooper, so you are a muggle-lover, but I always thought that the Coopers went to muggle schools and didn't learn to do magic in schools!" he sneered. "Oh, then you must have heard wrong. Ok it's right I went to a muggle school and everything but I also went to a wizarding school!" she still smirked.  
  
"You should choose your friends carefully, I would be much better for you, you know great families bound together." Draco answered. "No, I don't think I want to be a friend of yours, thanks, and greet your parents and ask your father if my curse still hurts! It must be a shame for him, to be defeated by a 14-years-old witch!" Jenna retorted, shoved him out of the compartment and closed the door.  
  
As she turned around, five pairs of eyes stared at her. "What? Don't look at me like this!" "What was that? I mean I knew you were crazy but this was... well, you kicked his ass!" Oliver said "And what was this talking about you cursing his father?" asked Ron. "Well his father tried to get my family to the dark side, you must know my family is very powerful in Germany, probably my father will be the next Minister of Magic in Germany. And one day Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy showed up at our house and wanted us to lead the German Death Eaters and well then a fight broke out between us and my parents got me and my brother to help them and then I cursed Lucius Malfoy, he cried like a little baby. That was fun!" Jenna smiled.  
  
"You must be kidding! You were much too young to curse Lucius Malfoy! You're a liar!" Ron said. "You don't believe me? That's not my problem but I don't hang around with people who call me a liar!" Jenna retorted and stomped out of the compartment.  
  
"Brilliant, Ron, she knows no one and you tell her off!" Oliver shouted and ran after Jenna.  
  
"Ron, you are such an idiot! Perhaps it was the truth!" Hermione said and walked calmly after the other two.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jenna ran down the corridor into another compartment. She shut the door and closed her eyes breathing hard. Jenna slid down to the floor and stared in front of her. There he sat, Draco Malfoy and stared at her. Slowly she got up and turned toward the door and started to open it when he spoke.  
  
"So, why are you here? Don't they like you? The German know-it-all? What? Can't you speak?" he said in a mocking voice. "It's none of your business Malfoy! And how do you want to know I'm a know-it-all? Yes, I've got good grades, but I don't have to learn for it, you know I'm better in school than you'll ever be!" she sneered at him. "Not so bitchy!" raising his hands in defence. "Ahh, go away, Malfoy, you little, arrogant bastard!" "Why me? You came in here!" Draco smirked "Ok, I go!" Jenna cried and stomped out of the compartment - again.  
  
On the corridor Jenna bumped into Oliver, who ran across the hallway searching for her.  
  
"What do you want, Oliver? Do you want to call me a liar, too?"she shouted at him. "Jenna! Calm down! No one wants to call you a liar! Ron was just kidding! Come on, let's get back to our compartment!" Oliver tried to soothe her. "Then he's a really good actor, because it seemed to me that he was serious! You can go to them, they're your friends you know them longer than me. I'll go find an empty compartment!"  
  
As Jenna walked away someone tapped Oliver on the shoulder, he turned around and stared into Hermione's eyes. "Is she ok? I mean Ron's an ass sometimes! Did she tell you why she was so upset? I mean no one's so upset if anyone calls you a liar!" she said. "I don't know, I know what you mean, perhaps you should talk to her, because I think she can't see me anymore after a whole week with me!" Oliver said and went to the side to let Hermione pass. "Ok, I'll talk to her!" she answered as she walked in the direction Jenna ran. "Until later!" Oliver shouted after her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After a few minutes of running Jenna found an empty compartment and sat down. 'Why? I mean am I this terrible?' she thought. She sat there in silence as there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Who's there?" "Hermione! Can I come in?" "Sure!" Jenna replied. Hermione opened the compartment door and entered. She sat down across from Jenna. "So why is it bothering you, when someone calls you a liar? I mean, you mustn't believe Ron, he's an idiot!" Hermione smiled. "No, it doesn't bother me that someone calls me a liar, but I thought we could be friends. You see I tell something and I'm called a liar. It was always like this. You must know that my family has got a good reputation in the wizarding world and every one likes my parents, my brother and my sister but no one likes me. The only time I was happy was when I was with my family or with my muggle friends. Even my little sister has got more magical friends than I do!" Jenna explained tears running down her face.  
  
"That's hard I guess! But come back with me Ron will apologize!" Hermione extended her hand to help Jenna up and go back with her, but Jenna shook her head no. "I can't! I don't want to!" she cried. "Oh come on, Oliver's waiting for you, too! Jenna please they will understand and if it matters to you I'll believe you. Don't look at me like that I saw the look on Malfoy's face!" Hermione grinned at her and pulled Jenna along with her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Jenna, I'm sorry! I didn't want to hurt you!" Ron said as Jenna and Hermione entered the compartment. "It's ok, Ron, I understand if you don't believe me!" Jenna answered.  
  
"Jenna who was in the compartment you came out of? I mean you could have stayed there who was in there?" Oliver, who sat beside her, whispered into her ear. "No one!" "There was somebody so tell me, in the last week you told nearly everything about you and now you're barely looking at me, so tell me who was in there?" "Oh, I told you nearly everything? You don't even know a little bit about my life!" Jenna angrily whispered back. "Calm down, I'm sorry, do you forgive me?" Oliver asked. "I should be the one apologizing, I'm sorry Oliver!" "It's ok!"  
  
The rest of the train ride Jenna sat there in silence her head resting on Oliver's shoulder listening to the conversations the others made.  
  
Three hours later the train slowed down and Harry, Ron and Oliver excused themselves to let Ginny, Hermione and Jenna get changed. Ten minutes later they all got off the train and there their ways parted. Jenna had to go with a giant called Hagrid and the first years over the lake, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Oliver went to take the carriages waiting for them.  
  
'What is coming next? A great test to get to know in which house I belong? If they knew how frightened I am right at this moment, they would help me. I hate water where I can't stand anymore!' Jenna thought as her boat was in the middle of the lake and everything was in twilight around her. She shivered as she imagined what could happen, if she fell into the lake.  
  
AN: There is it chapter 3! I know there's a mistake, but she comes from Germany not like in chapter 1 "here in England" - wrong!  
  
WildChildStina 


End file.
